The Evil Syndicate
The Evil Syndicate (or just the Syndicate) is a evil organization that acts as the main antagonist of Nicktoons Unite and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. The Syndicate is composed of Nickelodeon's worst villains. Story Edit Formation and first planEdit The Syndicate was formed after Professor Finbarr Calamitous stole the blueprints of an inter-dimensional portal from his enemy Jimmy Neutron through a flea-bot on the brain of his robot dog Goddard. He used the portal to get access to different worlds and drain their energy with the help of each world's villain. In response, Jimmy Neutron then assembled the world's heroes (already knowing Crocker's enemy, Timmy Turner, from a previous incident) to fight the Syndicate and stop their draining. As they progressed through Amity Park, Bikini Bottom and the Fairy World, the group learned about the Syndicate's true plan: to steal energy from all world's to power up a Doomsday Machine with enough energy to destroy a whole world in seconds. Once the villains were defeated, Calamitous called them back to attack the heroes all at once. But even with their combined mights and the machine's defense system at full power, the group managed to defeat the Syndicate and shut the machine in time, sending their villains (each one trapped somehow) back to their homeworlds. The second SyndicateEdit After Calamitous decided to follow other projects for world domination, another set of villains decided to take over the Syndicate. The new group was apparently leaded by Ghost Zone resident Technus and Plankton being the only remaining member from the original group, while the other members included Calamitous' daughter Beautiful Gorgeous, and Pupununu sorcerer Traloc (from Tak and the Power of Juju, the newest sector of the Syndicate). During the Morphoids' attack, the heroes decided to join forces with the Syndicate, Invader Zim and Dib also willing to help, though Dib volunteers to aid the Syndicate. Their combined might, along with a ship named the "Vessel of Portentia", is enough to stun the Morphoids' leader, Globulous Maximus. However, the villains kick the heroes out of the ship, planning to use Globulous to their evil ends. However, Globulous changes sides and defeats the villains, leaving them villains drifting in the vacuum of space. Sectors Edit RetrovilleEdit *'Members' - Professor Calamitous (leader of first syndicate and founder), Beautiful Gorgeous *'Type of energy' - Electromagnetic energy. *'Respective heroes' - Jimmy Neutron. Amity Park/Ghost ZoneEdit *'*Members' ''''- 'Vlad Plasmius, (possible second in command), Nicolai Technus (Co-leader of second syndicate). *'Type of energy' - Ghost/ectoplasmic energy. *'Respective heroes' - Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley. Dimmsdale/Fairy WorldEdit *'Members' - Denzel Q. Crocker, fairy expert *'Type of energy' - Fairy/magical energy. *'Respective heroes' - Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda. Bikini BottomEdit *'Members'-Sheldon J. Plankton *'Type of energy' - Electric energy (through Jellyfish). *'Respective heroes' - Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks. PupununuEdit *'Members' - Traloc. *'Respective heroes' - Tak Zim's TownEdit *'Members' - Dib (temporary member of the 2nd Syndicate). *'Respective heroes' - Invader Zim. Category:Villain Groups